vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/Slappy Respect Thread (Goosebumps)
Summary Slappy is an evil possessed ventriloquist dummy that was created by an evil sorcerer from the late 1800s. Now he spends his days tormenting his current owner and causing chaos where ever he goes. *'Description:' It had wavy brown hair painted on the top of its head. The face was kind of strange. Kind of intense. The eyes were bright blue. They shimmered. Sort of like real eyes. The dummy had bright red painted lips, curved up into a smile. An ugly smile, I thought. Kind of gross and nasty. Strength *Can harm Snappy who survived a propane explosion that destroyed a garage (This feat has already been calc'd) *Can easily restrain a little girl by squeezing her hand *Can rip heads off, however was interrupted (Class 5 lifting strength) *Cracked a windshield with his barehands *Knocked a door off its hinges Speed *Often rushes humans before they can react (Peak human) *Rushed and killed a child that can travel across a mall in a short amount of time (Peak Human? Maybe Superhuman) *Was comparable to a zombie when walking as seen in Revenge of the Living Dummy Durability *Survived an explosion that destroyed a garage *Tanked a hit from Irk who can smash through wooden doors *Survived being crushed in a garbage truck *Shown no physical damage from a baseball bat to the head *Survived a crowd of dummies beating him up *Survived attacks from Mr. Wood *Tanked 400 volts of electricity *Very hard to neutralize due to not having organs Intelligence *Highly manipulative and cunning, always planning on what he will do next *Smart enough to operate Nikola Tesla's power tower *Skilled trickster, making others believe that he is nothing more then a dummy *Good at algebra *Apparently good at video games as seen in the second movie *Very ancient (roughly 200 years old) *Skilled with technology, able to rewire devices to do mischievous things *Outsmarted R.L. Stine *Skilled insulter Total: Above Average, possibly Gifted Powers and Abilities Note: Regarding abilities such as Disease Manipulation that came from The Phone in the comics. He doesn't have control over the phone, his entire goal in that series is to get the phone so he can create a virus that will turn everyone into his slave and since he already has control over it, why is he trying to get his hands on it and why hasn't he done it yet?. It seems far more like Keith's abilities since he originally sent it to Mitra and seemingly created a new one. Proof about Keith. 1. Superhuman Physical Characteristics (I believe that after what I said with his strength and durability. Its self-explanatory) 2. Social Influencing (Very manipulative in nature. In Goosebumps Horrortown he managed to get the other monster residence under his control) 3. Possession (Possessed Jillian in Bride of the Living Dummy) 4. Non-Corporeal (This is only for his ghost form, which by that it should be self-explanatory) 5. Flight (Slappy’s soul is likely comparable to Mr. Wood’s which smelled bad and floated away when the dummy body was crushed into pieces) 6. Intangibility (Only for his ghost form) 7. Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6 and 7) *Type 1 Life (Hasn’t aged since the late 1800s) *Type 2 without regeneration/resilient Immortality (In Slappy Birthday to You he survived without his head) *Type 3 via regeneration (Comparable to other monsters who can regenerate from puddles) *Type 6 and 7 and Undead (Mostly when he becomes a ghost) 8. Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) (He is a living ventriloquist dummy) 9. Life Support/Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; likely all types when a ghost) (Doesn’t have organs that require oxygen, food or water. Normally ghosts don’t need sustenances) 10. Enhanced Senses (Unaffected by darkness, being able to see and perform complicated schemes with low to no issue) 11. Size Manipulation (Grew 20ft in Goosebumps Live on Stage: Screams in the Night) 12. Curse Manipulation (Apparently has cursed books that he uses to obtain children in Horrorland. This also can act like a form of BFR) 13. Morality Manipulation (In the comics he managed to get Mitra into a fight with her best friend) 14. Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (This goes with his Morality Manipulation, plus he typically plays mind games to slowly drive his target insane) 15. Limited Portal Creation (Made a doorway to Horrorland) 16. Life Manipulation (Brought Rocky to life. Brought an entire towns worth of Halloween decorations to life) 17. Power Bestowal (Gave a bunch of jack-o-lanterns the ability to fly and spit seeds out like bullets and breathe fire. Made a giant balloon spider able to make spider webs. gave a ghost decoration the ability to fly. Made gummy bears able to grow by merging with each other) 18. Technological Manipulation (His chant turned most of the lights in a building off) 19. Electricity Manipulation (Projected his magic into a power tower's electricity) 20. Dream Manipulation (Invaded Mitra's dream) 21. Surface Scaling/Wall Crawling ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVuQKt3nBQ8&t=31m37s In the episode of Night of the Living Dummy 3 he crawled onto a wall in order to escape into a vent]) 22. Stealth (In Night of the Living Dummy 2 it is said that he is capable of moving completely silently) 23. Sound Manipulation (Whistled so loudly that it felt like being stabbed in the ear with a knife as seen in Slappy’s Nightmare) 24. Telekinesis (Seen doing this multiple times in the second movie. Tripping the bullies with a hose by using his mind , unscrewed the bolts on a ladder with his mind, telekinetically pulled a bunch of leavers with his mind and pulled down a bully's pants) 25. Teleportation (As seen in the first movie. Teleported himself and all the Goosebumps manuscripts outside of R.L. Stine’s house) 26. Summoning and Sealing with Manuscripts (Used the manuscripts to summon several monsters and to seal R.L. Stine in a manuscript) 27. Mind Manipulation (Can produce a sound that can hypnotize others and seemed to had some control over his victim’s emotions as seen in Son of Slappy. Can steal minds with The Mind Stealer. In the Fright Gallery segment of the reprint of Night of the Living Dummy it is said to have some control of the minds of others) 28. Empathy Manipulation (This goes along with his Mind Manipulation, making Jackson have violent outbursts to his friends) 29. Telepathy (In the comics he projected his voice in Mitra’s head. Is how he uses his Morality and Madness Manipulation) 30. Possibly Precognition (In the episode adaption of Bride of the Living Dummy he predicted that Jillian will send him back to Jimmy so he put her dog in the case he originally came from) 31. Transmutation (Turned Zane into a dummy in the episode of Night of the Living Dummy 2. ''In ''The Streets of Panic Park he used a trick he learned from The Menace that allows him to turn others into ventriloquist dummies and he used it on Britney. If his chant is said incorrectly the reader will become a chicken as seen in Escape from the Carnival of Horrors) 32. Immersion? (In The Streets of Panic Park he appeared inside of a mirror along with the other villains) 33. Self-Resurrection (Even when he is torn to shreds he comes back in the next book) 34. Natural Weaponry (Is seen both vomiting and spewing out green substances as seen in Bride of the Living Dummy, The Dummy Meets The Mummy and Slappy Birthday to You) 35. Body Control ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVuQKt3nBQ8&t=6m42s Reattached a chunk of his face in the episode Night of the Living Dummy 3]. Can spin his head 360 degrees in the second movie. Can speak with his mouth closed) 36. Vehicular Mastery (In Goosebumps Horrortown he drives a tricycle) 37. 4th Wall Awareness (In Goosebumps Horrortown he often talks to the player directly and is the narrator to the Goosebumps SlappyWorld series, often pausing the story in order to add commentary) 38. Energy Projection (In The Dummy Meets The Mummy he shot lasers out of his eyes to attack the mummy and used it to bring a skeleton t-rex to life) 39. Necromancy (In The Dummy Meets The Mummy he brought a dinosaur skeleton to life) 40. Preparation (Wrote an entire manuscript to trap R.L. Stine) 41. Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely Low-High) ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVuQKt3nBQ8&t=6m42s In Night of the Living Dummy 3 Slappy healed a chunk of his face just by placing it in the correct spot]. Comparable to the other monsters who regenerated from being blown into puddles) 42. Magic (Mostly due to his past time as a sorcerer. In the second movie he used a magical spell to turn Sarah's mother into a human ventriloquist dummy hybrid) 43. Fire Manipulation with matches (Used matches to burn the manuscripts after he unleashed his monster minions) 44. Corruption (Type 1) (This goes along with his power over morality and madness and the fact that he is a skilled manipulator) 45. Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Survived having his mind stolen from The Mind Stealer which claimed the minds of 20 people) 46. Resistance to Death Manipulation (Survived a spell that was specifically designed to kill him for good in Slappy’s Nightmare) 47. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Is said that his soul is unstoppable) 48. Resistance to Electricity (Withstood 400 volts of electricity, its takes 110 volts to kill a person. 49. Resistance to Pain (Due to the fact he is a wooden ventriloquist dummy) 50. Resistance to the manipulation of biology, blood, bones and diseases (Due to being a living inorganic ventriloquist dummy that doesn’t have organs) 51. Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Unlike other creatures such as The Beast from The East. He wasn't effected by The Haunted Mask's fear inducing effects if The Haunted Mask is being worn during the player's conversation with him. This happens in the Goosebumps computer game made in 2015) 52. Resistance to Sealing (While inside his respective manuscript he was still capable of interacting with the real world) Equipment His Chant *Translates to "You and I are one, now." however Slappy doesn't know this *Will revive Slappy if he is killed *If said wrong the user will be turned into a chicken *Can be used to bring inanimate objects to life The Mind Stealer *Steals minds (obviously) *Claimed 20 victims Skull Cane *Nothing notable The Manuscripts *Are manuscripts of the original Goosebumps books made by R.L. Stine himself *Can summon monsters that have shown immense regenerative abilities *Can also seal things that are written in the book (Specifically the characters and monsters that escaped into the real world) *Burnable R.L. Stine's Typewritter *Was used to create the entire Goosebumps verse Cursed/"Special" Books *Are used to transport stuff to Horrorland Tricycle *Not much here, just a better way of transportation Matches *Used these to burn the manuscripts, making it so him and his monster minions can't get sucked back to their own books Weaknesses 1. Cocky and Arrogant 2. Likes to play with his victims 3. Can be temporarily put to sleep if his chant is said out loud again. However it is unknown if this actually works. 4. Is afraid of termites Category:Blog posts Category:Goosebumps